littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger
is an ongoing Japanese action romance superheroes fan-anime series and the cross media collaboration project between Studio Cygnus and Gonzo. It is the second incarnation in Takeshi Ishizu's Gladiator Series franchise created by LittleLulu and the first series in the franchise released in Japan's Reiwa period. It is directed by Ryuichi Kimura. It began airing on LAN on February 3, 2019, succeeding Gladiator of Field AceStriker in its initial time-slot. It is series motif are based on form-changes, aura, constellations and solar system with gladiators' overall motifs are fashion, cards, business, singing and dancing, while the main motifs are dream, future, school activities, legend and romance with a song-of-the-week in every episode, co-produced by Media Armada. Production An idea of the series is inspired by the notable Toei Company/Animation series franchise like magical girl/boy series Pretty Cure, Saint Seiya and Sailor Moon, or superheroes/mecha series Super Sentai and Kamen Rider that mixed with idol-themed anime/manga series like Aikatsu, PriPara, DreFes and Love Live, combined with a main subgenre are bishounen, male harem and love-polygon. Synopsis See also: Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger episodes Once upon a time, there was a peace and quiet in this planet called Odyssey, a Planet of Poem and Music is due to be played, spreading happiness throughout the world by singing and dancing. Suddenly, an evil alien forces called Death Metal Corps DeviPunk invades Odyssey Planet to steal the Epic Holy Tablet, plotting to turn it into a Harmony of Grief to spread grief and sadness across the land to feeding on an evil goddess Trivia. Across planet, the previous RyuseiRanger team are summoned and dispatched to fight against the DeviPunk threat. Muses, the sisters goddesses of literature and music sacrifices their powers to seals Trivia toward the Milky Way in which cause to losing their powers, thus 88 modern constellations has turned into the Saint Cards and scattered into the various places of human world. King Odysseus sends six chosen warriors, the current RyuseiRangers, his son Telemachus and his daughter Eurycleia to the Earth in order to recover them. Two months later, in the earth where the wishing upon the stars has came true, the 17-year-old girl named Tsubaki Hiragi, a high school student, who failed to became a singer at Starlight Idol Contest due to her annoying voice, has just enrolled to Nagareboshi Academy, the boarding school for artists and entertainment to help all students club members develop their dream. Inspired by her parents, a producers and songwriters, she enrolls the second year student to become songwriter, lyricist and producer for the new idol unit, the Meteorstars. However, when the siblings Telemachus and Eurycleia spots at Tsubaki, they find out to be one of the reincarnation of Muse, Calliope, before they getting attacked by the DeviPunk army, who planned to take over the Earth and everyone's dream. Tsubaki has no choice but to use the powers of 88 modern constellations and attempt to master the powers to fight the DeviPunk in order to recover the Epic Holy Tablet and protect everyone's dream and future as a strongest female warrior in universe: RyuseiMuse. Now, while she discovers what becoming a goddess of arts and sciences really means, she'll discovers a friendship and the RyuseiRangers' love.... Characters See also: List of Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger characters RyuseiRangers RyuseiLunarious Allies *Planet Odyssey **King Odysseus **Queen Penelope **Telemachus **Eurycleia **Nine Muses ***Calliope ***Euterpe ***Terpsichore ***Urania ***Melpomene ***Thalia ***Clio ***Polyhymnia ***Erato Arsenal and Items Transformation Devices * - Tsubaki's compact-like transformation device that give it to her by Telemachus. The name is short for "Ryusei Change Reflector". Tsubaki insert her Saint Card in the SeiChanReflect to transform into her saint form, her form changes allows her to change into useful diva form. It can also reflect attacks back to the attacker. * - The RyuseiRangers' phone-like transformation device that give it to them by Eurycleia. The team inserts their Saint Cards in the RyuseiChangers to transform into their saint form, their form changes allows them to change into diffierent forms. The RyuseiChanger can also save the Saint Cards, send message each user (via Kirakiratter), and browse the internet. * - The RyuseiLunarious' brace-like transformation device that give it to them by Queen Penolope, handheld and dependent on the Saint Cards. The MeteorSwitchers serve as mini control panels when the RyuseiLunarious pilot their MetaStar Robots. The MeteorSwitcher can also save the Saint Cards, send message each user (via Kirakiratter), and browse the internet. Sidearms / Individual Weapons * are the RyuseiRangers' main sidearms. Those RyuseiBlasts can transform into their main weapons for each. **'Ribbon Tambourine' - Ryusei Muse's main weapon, formed from RyuseiBlast. **'Dragon Sword' - Ryusei Red's main weapon, formed from RyuseiBlast. **'Anchor Trident' - Ryusei Blue's main weapon, formed from RyuseiBlast. **'Sparkle Yoyo' - Ryusei Yellow's main weapon, formed from RyuseiBlast. **'Butterfly Axe' - Ryusei Violet's main weapon, formed from RyuseiBlast. **'Time Hammer' - Ryusei Black's main weapon, formed from RyuseiBlast. **'Flower Arrow' - Ryusei Green's main weapon, formed from RyuseiBlast. * are the RyuseiLunarious' main sidearms. Those SunMoonBlasts can transform into their main weapons for each. **'Sunrise Rapier' - Ryusei Sol's main weapon, formed from SunMoonBlast. **'Moonbeam Shoot' - Ryusei Luna's main weapon, formed from SunMoonBlast. Team Weapons * - A combination weapon formed from the core of six RyuseiBlast's main weapon. It allows the RyuseiRangers to perform it finishing attack: Ryusei Shooting Star Spark. * - A bazooka-like combination weapon formed from the core of two SunMoonBlast's main weapon. It allows the RyuseiLunarious to perform it finishing attack: Lunarious Shining Screw Burst. * - A music tablet-like item that was first seen at episode 1. It is a legendary item in Planet Odyssey, and is the residing place of the Nine Muses, as revealed by both Nausicaa and Phemius. The Muses can heal the Saint Cards, as well as lend great power to the RyuseiRangers at times. However, it is revealed that it also holds the powerful aura of the GalaxyDresser powers of the box and the GalaxyDresser's attack is Meteor Burst Nova. In episode 39, the RyuseiRangers unlocked their newest attack, Super Galaxy Enneagram Pulse, thanks to the Galaxy Enneagram Card. Items * - Tsubaki's iphone recevied by Eurycleia. Used to connect one another. By inserts any Sigma Coord, Tsubaki will be able to disguise herself in her adult self version. * - A special box used to store Saint Cards in, brought to the RyuseiRangers by Telemachus. * - An ID card that represents the identity of an entertainer accessing the Künstler System, made by Yusaku Shijima. * - The series' main collectible items, used by students of idol-producing company, GINGA Agency, to dress up their appearance. There are also brands, each with it's own top designers whom works to design outfits for the Saint Cards. A card appears before those they confess the RyuseiRanger's power if they emit a strong feelings toward Ryusei Muse. Each of card holds a mysterious power of Muses. Mecha (MetaStar Robots) Main Article: Mecha (RyuseiRanger) are the RyuseiRangers' personal mecha, each of which are normally formed in human-sized robots. When they're summoned by the RyuseiRangers, the robots transforms into the specific mecha that comes from specific bases. The robots can also assumed the good-looking pretty human men to hides their identity and work as the top designers of the each Brands. The main symbol for the MetaStar Robots is Sigma letter. Main :Legend: piloted mecha, 2-person mecha, auxiliary mecha *Chou Daikyuu Gattai RyuseiDaikyuOh **Daikyuu Gattai RyuseiDaiOh ***Dairoku Gattai RyuseiOh ****Ryusei Gattai SanKishi *****Eros *****Inferno *****Ocean *****Thundar ****Suisei Gattai SanJuushi *****Fauna *****Time *****Fleur *Jitsugetsu Gattai GingaShin **Soare **Fengari Alternate Combinations *Ryusei Gattai SanKishi Mermaid *Ryusei Gattai SanKishi Eagle *Suisei Gattai SanJuushi Bison *Suisei Gattai SanJuushi Tulip *Jitsugetsu Gattai GingaShin II Auxillary *Leonis Regu *Percei Blade *Helios Shield *Artemis Crossbow *Hercules Hammer *Enneagram Pegasus Wings Brand Main Article: Brand (RyuseiRanger) The Brand is the general term that identifies the distinctive product of a company. In Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger, the term "brand" is used to describe the company in which the Saint Cards, are created by the top designers from Planet Odyssey. Locations * - The home planet of Telemachus and Eurycleia. The annual festival of the Feast of the National Holy Musica is hosted here by their parents, King Odysseus and Queen Penelope, in order to keep the universe in peace. * - A city located in the Neo Tokyo City and is the setting of the series. * - The most popular private school for artists and young entertainers who dream to get their feet into show business. Nagareboshi Academy is known to have many different classes. * - The Nagareboshi Academy's talent agency for their top students as voted for by the GINGA Agency New Members Election that is featured in the series. Like the school, it is located in Amanogawa City. However, GINGA Agency is much farther into the city. * - A major landmark within the town, owned by the Akashiro Konzern controlled by Daisuke's family. * - The Café where the RyuseiRangers hang out, Chris Kurowaki's family works here. * - The amusement park where the RyuseiRangers goes to have fun. It also using to hosting the television program about the True Mascot Prince. Media Movies is a second Gladiator Series movie based on Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger television series. This is an only film will have much darker story, but still targets on younger female audiences. OVAs Specials is a special original net animation and the crossover between the RyuseiRanger and Toei's Hugtto! Pretty Cure. In this movie, the next Cultural Session for NagareFesta is job fashion show at Reiwa era to fit the student's dream job. Soon, when Tsubaki comes across the girl, who turned out to be Hana Nono. Harriham Harry helps the RyuseiRangers to wear the dream job costume in order to praise the aura. Suddenly, Listle was turned into berserk thanks for Gothic's work and they worked together to freeze the time and turns people's dream into despair, summoning Oshimaidas and Fukisokushas to wrecked havoc. Together, the RyuseiRangers must team up with Hugtto! Pretty Cures to eliminate the monsters and to restore the present from Listle's hands. Music See also: Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger music and songs Fan Staff (not belongs to me) *Original Concept: LittleLulu and Takeshi Ishizu *Director: Ryuichi Kimura (Aikatsu!) *Series Composition: Atsuhiro Tomioka (Pokemon XY & Z) *Original Character Design: Tite Kubo (Bleach) *Character Design: Atsushi Nishigori (Gurren Lagann and Panty and Stocking), Megululu-chan *Art Setting: Maho Takahashi (Galilei Donna and Flint: The Time Detective) *Art Director: Yuka Hirama (Gurren Lagann) *3DCG Director: Daisuke Suzuki (Gurren Lagann) *CG Animation: Yutaka Uemura (Gurren Lagann) *Script: Megumi Aramaki *Music: Yasuharu Takanashi with -yaiba- and Gent (Team Falcon Rising) *Music Production: Media Armada *Music Producer: Yoshiyuki Ito, Asami Komatsu, Yuko Sakurai *Producer: Keisuke Naitou (Hugtto! PreCure) and Yasuhiro Takeda (Gurren Lagann) *Animation Production: Studio Cygnus and Gonzo *Production: Project Gladiator (Gladiator Series, Gonzo, Studio Cygnus, Media Armada, OtomeRomantica Team, D3 Publisher, Project.R, Eagle Talon and Sony Music Entertainment Japan) Dream Voice Actors See also: Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger Dream Voices DVD Release Video Games Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger: Blooming Activities for You!!! Merchandise Main article: Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger Merchandise Trivia *Gladiator is the series to have inspired by magical girls/boys/tokusatsu series such are Pretty Cure, Saint Seiya and Super Sentai. *Phonetically "Ryusei" sounds like which means "meteor" in Japanese. In addition to that, people makes a wish upon the star and to become the certain business in the future. *This is the first series to have all main male characters transforms into Gladiators that gained muscle tone with 33lb extra (i.e. 15kg). *This series motifs and gladiator's overall will be constellations, music, form-change, school activities and romance were similar to the same manner as Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure, Aikatsu! series, Uchuu Sentai Kyuranger and Magic-Kyun! Renaissance. *The RyuseiRangers' gladiator suits are resemble The Ultraman's superhero suit from Ultraman series. Navigation Category:Article stubs Category:User:Lulu62 Category:Studio Cygnus Category:Gonzo Category:Fan Anime Category:2019 anime series Category:Action Category:Fantasy Category:Romance Category:Sci-fi Category:Slice of Life Category:Superheroes Category:Idols in anime and manga Category:Music in anime and manga Category:Gladiator Series